No Strings Attached
by merrylynn
Summary: They were just friends. They talked. Hung out. Went to bed together every now and then. That was all. No strings attached kind of thing. It wasn't like they were going to fall in love or anything. Right? Modern AU. AxG Based off No Strings Attached
1. Pilot

Full Summary: After a chance encounter, Arya and Gendry meet up again after years of being apart. They're both older now, dealing with the harsh realities of being a grown up. Gendry's reeling from a bad break up. Arya never wants to fall in love. They both agree to no strings attached sex to blow off some steam. Throw in an engagement, an overbearing Jon Snow and nosy roommates, things don't always go as you planned. Inspired by the movie, No Strings Attached.

* * *

Gendry groaned as a stream of sunlight hit him directly in the face. There was a dull ringing in his head that felt like someone took a jackhammer to his skull. His tongue felt dry and heavy, almost like sand paper and a pungent taste lingered in his mouth that tasted vaguely like vomit. He blinked slowly, adjusting his eyes to the light in the room. At first, he felt almost blinded by the bright light. The sharp flood of light caused him to quickly squeeze his eyes shut to prevent any more sunlight from burning his corneas. He tentatively opened them again, trying to adjust. After several blinks, his cloudy vision eventually cleared and he found himself sprawled on somebody's bed in an unfamiliar room.

And he was naked.

What the fuck happened last night?

Rubbing the crust out of his eyes, he slowly raised himself up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He grimaced. His body felt like it got put through the ringer. The sudden shift caused a sharp pain in his abdomen and he knew he was going to have to take it easy today. He thanked the gods that the garage was closed on the weekends so he could spend the day resting in his flat.

First things first, he had to find his way out of this stranger's bedroom. Preferably with his clothes on.

Sitting up straight, the quilt that was draped over him pooled onto his lap. Pressing his palms into his eye sockets, he tried to drown out the dulling ache that was drilling a hole through his brain. He was never a heavy drinker. He enjoyed a beer or three at dinner or watching the game at Beric's flat but, never over that. His apprehension towards alcohol steamed from his father who was a certified alcoholic. Gendry had been compared to be the splitting image of his father when he was younger. If he had to guess, he would say they share the same aptitude to alcoholism than they did their raven black hair.

To be drinking that much, he must have been drinking to forget something.

Then he remembered.

Willow. His dad. Willow was dating his dad. No, wait. Scratch that. Willow was fucking his dad. Willow was cheating on him with his dad.

Gendry swallowed down the gag that made its way up his throat. Yes, that's why he drank half his body weight in whiskey last night. His girlfriend, Willow Heddle, broke up with him. No, not only did she break up with him. She had been cheating on him with his father for the past month.

Fucking hell.

After that, it was a blur. He remembered phoning Hot Pie to ask if he would meet him for some drinks. By drinks, he meant handles. He made his way to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows in the nearest bottle of whiskey available. After that, all he remembered Jack. Lots and lots of Jack.

He was going to kill Hot Pie.

Taking a deep breath to try to settle his queasy stomach, he took around at the room. It was plain. The bed had white sheets and a white comforter. The walls were a light grey color with a giant world map tacked in the center that had some scattered colored pushpins stuck in them. An overflowing bookshelf shoved in the corner. Some clothes were scattered on the floor, none of them his. On the dresser were a few framed pictures and an unopened bottle of water.

Wrapping the quilt around himself, Gendry gingerly stood up and stumbled over to the dresser. In his dazed state, he accidently knocked over a picture frame as he reached for the plastic bottle of water. The picture made a soft thud as it hit the counter.

Twisting the cap off, he drained the whole bottle in three quick gulps. With his cotton-mouth gone, he turned to chuck the empty bottle into the nearby waste basket that stood next to the dresser. Wiping his hand his face, he took another look around the room to try and find his clothes. He couldn't find them anywhere much to his displeasure. He wanted to make as quiet as an exit as possible, preferably avoiding whomever dwell in this room. He took another look around. It was very plain, no colors, no decorations, just a bed with a bookshelf and a map.

Curious, he picked up the fallen over picture frame. He didn't want to be rude. He should at least know who he spent the night with before he sprinted out the door. He was never good with the morning after. He usually avoided them all together. That's not to say he never hooked up. Not to sound egotistical but, he was a good-looking guy. Women would often approach him either at work or out at the bars. They would giggle a little too hard during conversations or 'accidently' slip a hand on his leg or bicep. He wasn't one to ignore their advances. Usually some making out, lingering touching, a butt grab, that one quickie in the bathroom. That was his extent of hooking up. He had only once spent the night over with a woman back when he was young and stupid only to be chased out the door by her bat-wielding husband. After that, he vowed to leave his hook ups in the same place they meet.

Obviously he broke that rule last night.

He was curious to know who the woman was that made him break his cardinal rule before ran out. He hoped this one didn't have her husband waiting to bash his skull open with a bat.

Before he had the chance to turn the picture over, a voice called over from the doorway.

"Oh! You're awake?"

Despite himself, Gendry let out a small yelp and swung his head around to find himself staring right at a gorgeous blonde standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped.

Seven hells.

Dressed in a tailored skirt and suit jacket, she stood confidently in the doorway with a slight smirk on her face. Her white-blonde hair was pinned behind her head in a complicated and elegant looking updo. And her eyes. Her eyes pierced at him in the oddest shade of violet he has ever seen.

Gendry blinked slowly at her, imaging her to be some sort of allusion. This must be the most attractive woman that he's ever seen.

"Who are you?" He blurted out without thinking. Remembering that he was standing there in only a quilt, he clutched the thing a little more tightly to cover himself up.

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched at him. He could feel himself being scrutinized in her violet stare.

"Aw, babe. You don't remember," she smirked at him, crossing her arms. "Do you?"

Gendry felt like throwing up. He didn't. He had no knowledge of the woman standing in front of him.

His confusion must have been written on his face because the woman's smirk grew. He racked his brain trying to remember something, anything, about last night. Surely he would remember something, anything about being in bed with a white blonde goddess with violet eyes, right?

Nope. Nothing. He was totally screwed.

"Did we…wait…we didn't…did we?" His words tumbled out of his mouth before he had the chance to organize his thoughts. His headache was growing more and more intense with each passing minute.

She leaned against the door, still evaluating him with her eyes. This was the type of woman Gendry tried to avoid. Too high class for him. He could tell, especially with him standing in front of her looking like the scrub he was wearing nothing but a ratty white quilt. Meanwhile she stood in before him in a fancy suit and high heels that was probably more than what his paycheck was worth. In a month.

"Don't worry if you can't remember. I recorded it," she added with a wicked grin.

Oh dear gods no.

"Dany, don't be cruel." A new voice entered the room.

Gendry looked over and nearly fell over himself. As if this morning couldn't get any worse, across the room stood Arya Stark. She was wearing a pair of baggy, black sweatpants, a simply white shirt and a grey bathrobe. On her feet were a pair of grey wolf slippers, something almost too adorable and sweet to belong to someone like Arya. Her hair was still short, lobbed off below her chin with half sticking straight off her head in a stubby ponytail and the other half down around her shoulders. In one hand she was balancing two mugs and in the other was a pair of neatly folded clothes. His clothes.

He felt himself hyperventilating. This was worse, much worse than he ever imagined. A drunken one night stand was slightly embarrassing and a little awkward, but bearable. But, a night ending in him naked in Arya's home in what might possibly maybe the weirdest three-way…Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. He felt all the blood drain from his face.

Why couldn't he remember anything?!

"A-A-Arya," Gendry sputtered, knocking backwards into the dresser. Corner of the dresser jabbed him in the back causing a sharp pain to travel up his spine. He left out a little yelp, despite himself.

He saw the blonde share a smile with Arya. He clutched the quilt more possessively around himself, feeling more naked than before.

What in seven hells happened last night?


	2. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own anything over 1K? HA!

**Chapter Two: Best Laid Plans **

Arya was pouring two cups of coffee when her roommate, Daenerys Targaryen, step up next to her. She met Dany when she was aboard in Braavos for college. Dany was a senior while she was only a freshman. However, they were both enrolled in the same anatomy and physiology course taught by the same slightly unhinged professor. One night when they were both up late studying for their impossible midterm and saw each other while studying at an off campus coffeehouse. Bonding over their mutual hatred of the course and love of caffeine, they became fast friends, discovering they were both on the same premed track and wanted to go to the same med school. After the course, they exchanged numbers and kept in touch.

She was stuck with an awful roommate her freshman year. A girl she nicknamed, Waif, who may or may not have been on drugs and may or may not have been trying to convert Arya into joining a cult. Anyway, once her first semester wrapped up, Dany asked her to move in with her. She had an open room since she broke up with her boyfriend and was staying in Braavos to go to med school anyway. After some serious begging with her father, she moved in with her and they stay friends and roommates ever since.

When Arya graduated college, she decided to stay in Braavos, much to the displeasure of her family. She liked it over there. She was just Arya, not Ned Stark's youngest, most unruly daughter. Not Robb and Jon's annoying little sister who use to dress like a boy. Not Arya Horseface, the ugly Stark sister. Just Arya. Arya with kickass grades that graduated early and got into her dream medical school.

After many sleepless nights and crazy all-nighters, she did it. She graduated from medical school and got a residency as an emergency physician, working at King's Landing Hospital, the largest hospital in the Westeros county. Dany got a job offer too, working as the new neonatal surgeon in the prenatal wing of the hospital. As soon as they got their offers, they packed up their stuff and took the next ferry back over to Westeros.

The only downside to living with Dany for so long was that she knew everything about her. Everything.

"There's a man in your room." Dany declared.

"Yes…" Arya agree slowly. She walked over to their fridge and took out the half and half creamer. She hoped that Gendry took his coffee regular.

Daenerys' eyebrow arched, "Why is there a man in your room?"

"His name is Gendry," Arya told her as she twisted off the cap of the creamer. "He's a… an old friend," her voice trailed off at the end, trying to find the best word to categorize Gendry.

Dany didn't seem to take her explanation and continued to press for more information. "I have know you since you were eighteen and never once have I seen you bring a guy home. Expect for Jaqen."

The sound of his name made Arya freeze, causing Dany to slam in the back of her. Jaqen H'garr. The very name made Arya's blood freeze. He was her one and only relationship that she ever had. Almost bad enough to almost make her swear off men for the rest of her life.

"Sorry," Dany winced, realizing her slip.

Arya shrugged, pretending that the name didn't affect her as much as it did. She opened the hatch to their dryer to take our Gendry's clothes. Before she had the chance to reach in, the door was suddenly snapped shut with a hand clamped over it. She looked up, startled, to see Dany standing before her with her hand closing the door.

"What?" Arya asked, slightly irritated, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look up towards Dany. They were both equally short in height though Arya was a tab bit short than her, especially with Dany's heels on.

"Don't what me. I want details, girl."

Arya rolled her eyes and smacked Dany's arm away from the dyer. "There are no details. _Girl_," she added with an eye roll. "Like I told you, he's an old friend." She reached into the dyer to take out Gendry's clothes. The heat still lingered on his white Henley and jeans as Arya folded them up for him. With a slight blush, she picked up his black boxer briefs and added them to the folded pile.

"You're lying to me," Dany said with a huff. "You don't even do your own laundry, yet here you are doing some guy's – who is naked – acting like it's no big deal. Who are you and what have you done with my Arya?"

Arya sighed heavily. She wasn't actually lying to Dany. Gendry was an old friend. She knew him way before she went away from college and met Dany. Back when she was Arya Stark, messy, boyish, horseface Arya Stark.

When she was thirteen, her parents sent her away to camp, hoping it would calm her down and elevate some of her bundled up energy. She was sent to Harrenhal Camp, also know as hell on earth. It was terrible. She was lucky to still be alive.

The campgrounds were almost inhabitable, the food was barely editable and the camp counselors were a bunch of ex-convicts. It was closed now, forced to close after some inside investigation showcased the poor living conditions and almost crude treatment of the campers. Her parents were horrified at the news and Arya use the camp experience as a bargaining chip to finally get her moved out of her sister's room and move into Jon's old room.

As awful as the camp was, the only thing that made that summer bearable was Gendry. He was sixteen and working at the camp as a sort of janitor. Another reason the camp was forced to close was due to the fact it would only hire minimum waged workers under eighteen. Gendry was one of them, spending his summer working for free room and board.

She was stuck at the camp for the next three months. Not only was she the smallest person in the entire camp, she was one of the only girls. So logically she was the biggest target at the place. The creepy counselors loved to harass her while the other campers enjoy picking on her. Not that she let them. Within three days, she had already managed to break one of the counselor's nose and make three kids cry.

For her 'punishment' (like being at the gods awful camp wasn't enough), she was sent to work with the janitor for her remainder of time being there. That's when she met Gendry and that's how they became friends.

It wasn't easy at first. She was kind of a snarky bitch and he was a burly, somber teen. However, when she was getting pushed around by these two annoying campers – one porky fat kid (Hot Cake was is?) and some kleptomaniac from the city named Lommy – when Gendry menacingly stepped in and offered to kick their asses halfway back to where they came from did they start being friends.

She learned a lot about him that summer. She learned about how his mom had died recently and he had to wait before he could move in with his dad. So instead of being bumped from halfway home to halfway home, he decided to take this job before he had to move to the city with his dad. She learned about his dislike for his dad who left his mom when she was eighteen when he found out she was pregnant and how he didn't know how he was going to handle living with him now. She also learned more about him. He loved working with cars and how he would drabble in his sketchbook about some car designs that he wish he could engineer when he was older.

He learned a lot about her too. About how annoying her mother and sister were, about how she thought her parents were trying to get rid of her for the summer because they were so disappointed in how she was growing up to be. About how she wishes she could show up everyone in Winterfell and do something impressive like become a lawyer or a doctor.

She shared things with Gendry that she hadn't even shared with her half brother, Jon.

Towards the end of summer, she fancied she even call him her best friend. But, all that went to smoke when Gendry left the campsite without so much of a goodbye. She heard from others that he was gone; his dad came to pick him up and brought him home.

She was crushed, not that she would admit it to anyone. He left her, without so much as a goodbye and she was there thinking him to be her best friend. Even Gendry didn't want anything to do with her.

When she came back home that summer, she threw herself into her books. She was determined to get out of Winterfell, away from her mother and sister's displeasure over her boyish appearance, away from her family's exasperated sighs, begging her to _'Be more like Sansa.'_ She would show them all. And she did. She graduated high school with nearly a 4.0 GPA and acceptance into one of the best state schools.

Last night when she was walking home from the hospital after a nightmarish overnight shift, she got a blast straight from her past. Stumbling outside the bar a block away from her apartment was none other than the porky boy from camp and Gendry Waters. She almost didn't recognize them. It had been years since they last saw each other. But, the coal black hair, strong build and blue eyes only belong to one boy she knew and that was Gendry.

Almost more surprising than her recognizing him was the fact that Gendry and the fat camp boy recognized her too. The most surprising thing of the night was the fact that Gendry launched himself at her, nearly tackling her to the ground, drunkenly shouting how excited he was that he finally found her after all these years. As sweet as that was, he also attracted the attention of every cop around the area. Before she let him be cuffed away for public intoxication, Arya whisked him off into her apartment building before he could draw more attention to himself.

She intended on giving him some water and calling the closest available cab once they got into her apartment. While she was pouring him a glass of water, Gendry puked all over himself and onto Dany's house plant, Drogo. Then he nearly gave himself a concussion, slamming his head into their bathroom sink after throwing himself into the bathroom to clean up. So when he passed out, butt naked on her bed, Arya decided that it was best for him to spend the night.

"I still don't believe you. Plus, that doesn't explain why he's naked. Or why you are being so nice to him?"

Arya's thoughts were caught short with Dany's questions. She looked over at her, scrunching her eyebrows together. "What? I can't be nice?"

"Arya." Dany spoke seriously.

"I am nice!"

"Arya."

She huffed. Being friends with Daenerys for so long kind of sucks.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have yourself a little crush," she teased with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What?! No!" She nearly shouted back.

She did not have a crush on him! What a lubricious thought! They were friends! She may have looked over at his abs and peeked at his butt last night. But, that was all. That meant nothing! Stupid Dany.

"Aw! Little Arya Stark has a crush? I never thought I'd see the day!"

She felt her cheeks flush. "Shut up! I do not have a crush. He's just a friend. Besides, it's not like I have anytime for a man with this fucking hospital taking over my life."

"Mhmm." Dany murmured, not convinced.

Arya rolled her eyes and picked at Gendry's clothes. She didn't have a crush. She may have liked him a tiny bit back when she was thirteen, but now she was twenty-six for gods sake!

"Well, if you're not going to tell me that truth than I guess I have to hear it from the horse's mouth myself," Dany announced before marching herself over to her room.

Arya blinked after her, wondering if Dany was being seriously. Wait, was she kidding? Of course she was! Daenerys was the nosiest person she knew and one of the biggest knows-it-all. Now she was off to harass Gendry, probably going to try to convince him to date her and mortify her in the process.

Holy shit. She had to stop her.

Scooping up his clothes with one arm and grabbing the mugs of coffee with the arm, Arya all but sprinted toward her bedroom door when she heard Dany's voice.

"Don't worry if you can't remember. I recorded it."

Seven hells.

"Dany, don't be cruel," she said exasperated, not knowing what she'd find when she walked into her room.

She was not expecting to see Gendry standing in the middle of her room, wearing only her white sheet. Nor was she expecting him to have about a damn near heart attack when he saw her.

"A-A-Arya," he sputtered before backing into her dresser and yelping.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud. She couldn't help but think about how cute he looked so disheveled in the middle of her room wearing only a quilt. His black hair looked adorable all stuck up in all different directions like he just woke up.

_Cute? Adorable?_

Holy fucking shit. What the hells was wrong with her?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dany wearing her signature shit eating know-it-all grin that totally said, _'Yes-I-know-you-have-the-hots-for-him-but-are-too-stubborn-to-admit-it-so-I-am-just-going-to-stand-in-the-middle-of-this-room-basking-in-this-awkward-glory.'_

Fucker.

The room stayed silent as Gendry continued to gap at her and Dany stood by the door with her know-it-all smirk on her face.

Deciding on whether or not she should give him his clothes now, Gendry broke the silence in the room.

"Did I have sex with anyone in this room last night?"

Dany let out an uncharacteristic snort before breaking into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Arya inwardly groaned as she dropped his clothes onto her bed. She shook her head at him in an apathetic no.

"Oh," was all he said as Dany continued to laugh over by the door.

She was nearly on the ground, clutching at her sides when she finally gained control over herself. Biting down on her lip to keep from losing her composure, she straighten out herself. "Well," she said to them. She couldn't help the snorts of the laughter that passed her lips as she tried to make her exit.

"Love to stay but I'm already late for my shift Arya," she acknowledge her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She paused, looking over at Gendry. "Gendry," she began before breaking into another fit of laughter.

Gendry looked like he wanted to wither up and die as he stared at the wooden floor of her room.

"Goodbye Dany," Arya added in for effect, silently trying to force her roommate out of her room quicker. She didn't speak until she heard the heavy closing of the front door to their apartment. She turned around, about to offer Gendry's clothes when he beat her to it.

"What the hell happen last night?" He sounded pissed.

"What?" She was confused over the turn of events.

He stood up straighter and stare her down. "Look, I already got screwed over by one woman yesterday, I don't need to be fucked around with by you and your crazy roommate," he glowered at her.

What the hell?

Here she was, trying to be nice, offering freshly washed clothes and a hot cup of coffee and he was giving her attitude, acting like a stubborn asshole.

Fuck that! She wasn't able to take his shit.

"Excuse me," she balled up his clothes in her hands. "Before you go off on me, first you should thank me for making sure you didn't get arrested last night for public intoxication! Or maybe you should thank me for cleaning yourself up after you puked all over my front hallway like some moronic teenager?"

She felt her blood boil as he looked over at her, opening his mouth to respond. She wasn't going to let him. She was pissed! After all these years, that's the first thing he says to her? Gods, what an ass.

"Or how about thanking me for letting you sleep in _my_ bed last night?" She chucked his clothes straight at his stupid face. "Or what about washing and drying your clothes for you after you threw up over all over yourself? Huh!"

Gendry jumped back as his pair of black boxer briefs hit him straight in the face. "Alright! Alright, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry," he said as he tore the article of clothing from his head.

Arya rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.

He ran a hand through his head and looked over at her. He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little confused. I didn't know what was going on. Last thing I remembered was drinking at a bar with Hot Pie and then I wake up naked in what I assume is your room. Sorry, I kind of freaked." He sounded genuine and a little exhausted as he held his head. "Man, I feel so awful," he muttered to himself, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

Arya took a small sip of her coffee, feeling a little guilty for losing her cool like she did. She guessed she was still a little bitter after all these years about camp.

"It's okay," she said with a small shrug. "If I woke up naked in your room I would be a little freaked out too," she tried to joke with him.

Gendry looked up with a small smile. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and his face looked a little pale. He didn't look so good.

She held out her spare mug. "Coffee," she offered as she walked over toward him.

His smile grew bigger as he reached for the mug. "Thanks," he said to her, looking her straight in the eye as he took the mug from her hands. His hand brushed over hers as he took it into his own hands.

Arya tried to ignore the contact and took a seat next to him. She sipped on her coffee, sneaking a glance over at him. It was getting harder to ignore the fact that he was sitting next to her completely nude. Maybe she should point out those clothes again?

They sat next to each other in silence. Arya took the chance to peer at Gendry out of the corner of her eye.

A lot had change since he was sixteen. He was taller, bigger, more built in the shoulder area and arms. His face looked older too, more serious. He had to be almost thirty now. He didn't have any scruff on his face when she last saw him. Now, he had the starting of a beard with dark hair sprinkled around his chin and jawline. The extra facial hair made his eyes look bluer almost. His arms were coated with black wisps of hair and his chest had just the right sprinkling of coarse dark hairs.

He looked good.

He took a large gulp of the coffee before moving the mug back between his hands. He let out a small chuckle. "Well, I don't know how appropriate it is to start but it's nice to see you again."

Arya laughed a little. "It's good to see you too, Gendry."

Twisting the mug in his hands, he continued to talk. "So, what have you been? Other than cleaning up after my stupid ass."

Arya couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face. "Well, other than cleaning puke from the floor. I'm working at King's Landing hospital for residency. I just moved back here from Braavos."

She could see his face turn guilty looking at the mention of the word puke before he looked over at her in awe. "You're a doctor?"

She let out a small chuckle, "I guess so." After years of being in school, she should be able to finally call herself a doctor, right? She had the student loans to prove it.

"That's amazing," he said, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Another silence lulled between them before she broke it. "So, what about you? What are you doing?"

"Beside making a complete ass of myself," he said to her with a small chuckle. He rolled his neck back, cracking it before answering. "Just working at a local garage as a mechanic. Nothing too great," he said with a shrug.

"You love cars," she blurted out before thinking. She winced a little at her eagerness.

Gendry smiled at her, "You still remember that?" He looked a little impressed.

Arya shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess," she said, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Look Arya," he spoke seriously to her. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't - well I do know what came over me. But, I promise I'm never like that. Ever. Last night was," he struggled to come up with the right word. "Last night was awful and a one time only thing. And I'm never going to repeat that again. I'm sorry that you saw me like that but, I promise I am never like that."

He spoke so seriously, like he was ashamed by his actions from last night. He seemed to genuinely want her to believe that it was a one-time deal.

She decided to indulge him. "I believe you," she told him. "Look, shit happens. Don't worry about it. This is a judgment free zone," she added, gesturing to herself.

Gendry chuckled a little. "Thanks," he said. He rubbed at his head before continuing. "I almost never drink, especially like that."

"Because of your dad," she inquired softly. She remembered him years ago, complaining about having to live with his dad, who he said was a womanizing drunk.

Gendry grinned again. "Remember that too," he asked, not expecting her to answer. He ran his hand through his hair, looking truly exhausted. "That's part of the reason. The other is I get a hell of a hangover," he told her with a grimace. "Like now," he groaned, rubbing at his head.

"I have some pain killers," she said quickly, about to jump up and go grab them. She didn't know why she hadn't gotten them in the first place. His head must have been killing him by now.

"No! No," Gendry spoke quickly, tossing a hand over her thigh to prevent her from dashing off. "You're done enough. It's fine. I'm just being a baby," he told her.

Arya tried to ignore the small tingles in leg as Gendry's large hand enveloped her thigh. "So, what made you drink so much then?" She asked him suddenly, trying to ignore how nice it felt to have his hand over her leg.

"Forgetting someone," Gendry muttered darkly under his breath, so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

Arya looked at him inquisitively.

Gendry kept his hand over her leg and let out a deep sigh. "Willow," he said as she heard the pain in his voice over saying the name. "My girl – well I guess she's my ex-girlfriend now," he spoke more to himself. He cleared his throat before continuing, "I found out Willow, a girl I had been dating for a bit, had been cheating on me."

"Harsh," Arya said. She felt a sucker punch to her stomach at the knowledge of a girlfriend. She should have known that he had one. A fit guy like him. He must have loads of women throw themselves at him.

"With my dad," he added.

"Ouch," she winced, looking over at him with pity. She couldn't imagine the feeling of betrayal he must have been feeling right now. She had her own rivalry with her sister, Sana, but neither would go that far to hurt each other. With his dad, no less! No wonder Gendry hates his father.

Not knowing what else to say, she blurted out, "Well she sounds like a grade A slut and you're better off without her." She told him, trying to sound a little chipper. She placed her hand over his and gave him a small squeeze, trying to offer a little comfort.

He smiled and laughed. "Thanks."

"Love sucks," she said suddenly.

Gendry let out a loud snort. "Yes, it does," he said to her, smiling. His skin wrinkled next to his eyes, showing off his laugh lines.

He looked nice when he was truly smiling, she decided.

He let out a sigh as they sat there in silence together with his hand over her thigh and her hand over his, mulling over the recent events.

She didn't know what changed or who grabbed who, but next thing she knew her lips were pressed against Gendry's and she was halfway onto his lap.

His lips were soft, much softer than she expected from him and his light stubble tickled her chin as his lips moved against hers. His fingertips were lightly touching her neck with his thumb moving slowly along her jawline. She fisted her hands into his dark hair, pulling him down so she could gain better leverage on him.

Gendry's hands moved from her neck and skimmed down her body, stopping slightly at her breasts before resting on her hips. She breathed in deeply as the sensation of his hands roaming her body. At the change in her breathing, Gendry slipped his tongue and ran it along her bottom lip. Arya took the hint and parted her lips slightly for Gendry to slip in. He moved his tongue slowly, enticingly around her mouth. Pulling back and teasing her as his hands stayed planted on her hips. The slow burn of his tongue on hers made Arya moan and want more.

"Gendry, I," she let out a breathless moan as Gendry's hands squeezed her hips and lifted her up onto his lap. The change in position allowed Arya to gain more control. Straddling his hips, Arya tugged on Gendry's hair roughly and took control of their kiss. She was much more aggressive than he was, boldly sucking on his tongue and greedily guiding her hands over his chest.

She was too caught up in feeling to feel embarrassed at her aggression. It had been years since she last been with a man. She was always too caught up with schoolwork, stressing about her MCAT to make time for men, let alone a relationship.

An aching began to grow in her sex as they continued to kiss on her bed. She pressed down on him slightly to ease some of the tension.

Gendry grunted and mutter between kisses, "Are you sure?"

She responded by reaching down and boldly grabbing his crotch that caused him to let out a low guttural sound. With her boldness, Gendry flipped her over so he loomed on top.

The sudden movement caused the quilt to fall from him, leaving him bare in front of her. Arya gulped as she took him in. She ran her fingers down his toned stomach, brushing her thumbs over his nipples as she slid them down lower and lower.

"You're so overdressed," Gendry whispered in her ear, so softly Arya almost didn't hear it at first. Before she has time to respond, Gendry was tugging at the knot of her robe to open it up. In his tugging, he accidently pulled the belt straight from the loops and chucked it over his head carelessly.

Arya shrugged off the shoulder of the robe as Gendry slipped his hands under her shirt before tugging it up. Goosebumps exploded over her skin as Gendry slowly moved the shirt up over her stomach, over her chest, pausing slightly at her breasts.

He began sucking on her neck before whispering in her ear. "Lift your arms up."

She wasn't sure if it was the sound of his voice, the glide of his hands or the warmth of his tongue that caused her to shiver. With her hands lifted up, Gendry glided the shirt off of her and chucked it over her shoulder. She hadn't bothered on putting a bra on this morning since her shirt was so baggy and not form fitting. So with the absence of her shirt, Arya glanced up at Gendry with her top body bare for him.

Her breathing was still heavy as her chest huffed up and down. Gendry hadn't met her eyes yet, still staring down at her body. A small insecurity rose and she wondered if he was disappointed. She always thought she was the body of a prepubescent teenage boy. Her boobs were a pitiable A cup and her hips were as equally non-existent. She was nothing like her sister who at least had a bigger cup size and fuller hips or Dany who had all the right curves and angles that made guys drool after her while they were out. She figured Gendry's been with other woman and his soft, practice touches confirmed her hunch. Women with bigger chest, fuller hips, softer skin and longer hair. She felt her cheeks flare up with her slight jealousy and moved her hands down to cover herself up.

Gendry grabbed her hands and gently kept them away. "No," he told her, his blue eyes piercing down at her. "I like looking at you."

Before she had a chance to respond, Gendry dipped his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

Arya left out a strangled gasped and arched her back. His tongue felt even warmer and softer on her body than it did on her lips as Gendry's sucked and licked his way around. His calloused hand grasped at her other breast as he continued his assault. Her fingers tangled themselves in his thick hair as twitches of pleasure ran through her. She couldn't control the deep moans escaping from her mouth as she closed her eyes to feel the warm sensation of Gendry's tongue against her chest. With his thumb and index finger, he twirled around her nipple as his mouth continued to lick, suck and tease her other breast.

The ache continued to throb as she began to squirm under his body. Gendry seemed to notice her impatience and moved away from her breast. Kissing his way down her stomach, he paused when he reached her hips.

He leaned back, kneeling, and looked back up at her. Arya looked back at him questioningly, pushing herself up with elbows.

He fingered with the drawstring to her sweatpants before catching her eyes. "You sure?"

She bit down on her lip and looked back at him as he kneeled at the end of her bed, naked. Never in a million years would she imagine herself half-naked on her bed with Gendry Waters, the quiet sixteen year old from summer camp.

He must have taken her silence as his answer because suddenly Gendry's moved his hand from her pants and ran them through his disheveled hair. "Shit. I'm sorry, Arya. I don't know what came over me. I-I can just grab my clothes and get out of your…" His sentence died off as Arya reached inside her nightstand and pulled out a small square foil.

She undid the tie to her pants and kicked off her pants. She was about to slide off her underwear when Gendry's hands stopped her.

He took the foil from her fingers, "Let me." She blinked back at him and leaned back down slowly.

He slowly peeled her underwear down her legs before tossing them aside. Arya looked back at him, feeling exposed. Only one other man had ever seen her naked before and that was Jaqen. Now, she lay down beneath Gendry, completely nude.

She heard a crinkle of foil as Gendry rolled the condom on himself before laying over her and positioning himself in front of her. Her thighs quivered a little and she felt a little apprehensive.

Gendry began sucking on her neck before slowly moving inside of her.

Arya let out a sharp gasp as she felt Gendry move himself fully inside of her. Her eyes shut themselves as she adjusted herself to the feeling of a man being inside her. It felt different, a little uncomfortable like she hadn't worked this muscle in a long time. She wiggled down a little more, getting use to the feeling.

When she opened her eyes, she was startled to find Gendry staring down at her. His eyes were wide and looked a little panic.

"You're not a-a virgin, are you?"

She quickly shook her head no and saw the relief leave his expression. "Just been awhile," she told him as she wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling him in deeper.

"Let me know when you're ready." Gendry's arms shook a little as he held himself up. His voice sounded a little restrained.

Arya began to kiss along his jaw before murmuring in his ear, urging him to move. He thrust forward and she let out another sharp breath. It doesn't feel as uncomfortable anymore. She digs her ankles into his back as he continued to move in and out, slowly filling her with each thrust. She raises her hips to meet with his stride when they finally come to a rhythm.

A slow burn begins in the pit of her stomach as Gendry finds her pulse point and begins to suck. Small whimpers escape from her mouth as she racks her nails over Gendry's back, digging her nails in almost to the point when she thinks she draws blood. Gendry groans as he keeps his mouth against her neck.

She likes this, she decides. It was different when she was younger, more about pleasing Jaqen than learning to enjoy it for herself. Dany always thought she was crazy for waiting so long from having sex. When she was in school, she shut off all her body's desire and just focused on her mind. Arya now realizes what the big fuss was about as Gendry continued to thrust into her.

He moves harder, a little more jerky, and his breathing is now turning into panting. The ache is becoming more and more unbearable as her hips ground into him harder. She lets out a needy cry, trying to ignore the growing ache that is burning in her stomach.

Gendry snakes a hand between then and her eyes nearly pop out of her head when he brushed a thumb over her clit.

"Come on," his breathe is cool against her flushed face as he moves slow, taunting circles inside of her. She can't control the loud moans, can't think of how embarrassing this is, spreading her legs wide open for him, chanting his name like it's a prayer.

Just when she thinks she couldn't handle anymore, a flood of pleasure hit her. Her blood feels icy hot as her orgasm sweeps through her and the ache leaves her body. Arching herself against her, she cries out his name as Gendry continues to slam into her before he lets out a low groan. She feels his body clench as he comes inside her.

They're both sweaty, panting, trying to remember their bearings. Gendry rolls off of her and onto his back.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Gendry agrees, sounding very much out of breath.

A thought hit her. She just had sex. She just had sex with Gendry. Holy shit.

She sat up quickly.

"You okay?" Gendry asked her, sitting up with her.

Was she okay? She felt okay, better than okay if she was going to be honest. She felt amazing. That felt amazing. Mind blowing.

Arya nodded her head and smiles at him.

Gendry smiled back and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up. "Look, I don't usually do this."

Arya snorted, "Neither do I."

"I hate to even bring this up but what does this mean?"

Arya looked over at him. She knew what he meant. They couldn't pretend this didn't change the course of their newly rekindle friendship. He couldn't walk out the door and treat her the same when he first walked back in. She grabbed his dick for Christ sakes.

"Well, I don't want a boyfriend," she spoke bluntly.

He snorted, "Hells. The last thing I want is another girlfriend. No offense," he added quickly.

Arya shrugged. She understood. He just had his heart ripped from her chest and stomped on. The last thing she would want was another relationship.

"But, I liked that."

He smiled at her softly, "I did too. I hadn't had sex that good in years."

Arya blew a piece of hair out of her face as her cheeks burned, flushing pink from his compliment.

A thought popped into her head. "So…"

"So…" Gendry turned his head toward her.

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe it wasn't going to work. Maybe it was a plan that would blew up in her face. But, she was going to try anyway.

"We both don't want relationships, am I right? You're rebounding from Willow and I don't have any time to be sucked into a relationship with my eighty hour work week, right?" She asked him.

He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah," he hesitantly agreed, not quite following.

"But, we both agree that was mind blowing, right?" Arya watched him shake his head up and down quickly. "Let's agree to this. Sex, whenever we both want. No relationship, no emotions, no nothing. Just fuck buddies."

He quirked one of his eyebrows up. "Fuck buddies?" He asked her, amused.

She elbowed him slightly, "You know what I mean."

"You mean like friends with benefits kind of thing?"

"Exactly! Just sex. No commitment, no nagging, no dates, no wasting money on each other, no stupid month anniversaries. Just sex," she held her hand out to him. "What do you say?"

Gendry was silent. Making a slight frown, his eyes were furrowed in thought.

Arya gulped and wanted for him to speak again. Maybe that was a stupid thing to say. What the hell was she thinking? Why the hell would he agree to this? He could get anyone he wanted! Why the hell did she think he would agree to this with scrawny Arya Stark?

Stupid, stupid stupid!

He grasped her hand. "Okay. Let's do it."

She whipped her head around, not quite believing what she just heard. "Wait, what?"

Gendry nodded his head, "Let's do it. Sex. No strings attached."

Or maybe this was her best idea ever.

* * *

*Peeks from under hands* Hope you guys like this! Thank you for all the feedback. The same story is posted on AO3 but, I decided to publish it here too. Hope this live up to expectations! Some of it is inspired by the movie, Arya being a doctor, Gendry's dad stealing his girlfriend and I'm trying to pull some elements from the books and the show. I originally had Arya being a lawyer but, I changed it to being a doctor because it just matched better. Thank you all for being so nice! I love hearing from you all.

Up Next: Arya sets some ground rules for their new arrangement, Gendry ponders what he is getting himself into and Hot Pie thinks Gendry is living every guy's ultimate fantasy.


	3. I'm Not Your ICE Contact

**Chapter 3: I'm Not Your ICE Contact **

Arya offered to give him a ride back and Gendry couldn't really say no. He was stuck. His wallet was empty and he left his credit card back at his flat.

He turned around to snatch his clothes off the floor from where Arya threw them at him earlier. While he was pulling on his underwear, he remembered that Arya never left the room and was getting dressed in front of him.

Peeking over from the corner of his eyes, he saw her. Across the room, she was still naked and fumbling through her top dresser drawer. He felt his mouth run dry as his eyes scanned down her body, checking her out. He didn't have the chance earlier because he was occupied.

She grabbed a pair of modest grey panties. The cotton fabric dragged up her muscular legs over her thighs until they were on resting on her waist and covering her bum. He looked at her legs. The same legs she wrapped around his waist, pulling him inside her deeper. And her bum. Her nice, perk bum.

She turned around to the side, fishing in her drawer for another article of clothing. In her new position, Gendry could see her pert breasts with dusty rose nipples. His fingers were itching to walk over there and cup them in his hand again, squeezing them softly to incite soft moans from her mouth that drove him crazy.

She had grown up into something quite beautiful. He was positive she would never let that compliment go by without a snappy rebuff from her. But, she was. Gone was the skin and bones tomboy that was his friend at Harrenhal and now was this grown up, beautiful woman.

"Ready to go?"

Gendry blinked to find Arya standing by the bedroom door with a pair of keys swinging off her finger. She changed into what he assumed were her work clothes, a pair of dark blue scrubs with a grey long sleeve layered underneath her short sleeve top.

She grabbed a grey sweatshirt that was hanging on the hook on back of her bedroom door.

"Gendry?"

He shook his head to see her standing with a questioning look on his face. "Yeah. Sorry. Yeah, I'm ready," he said pulling on his shirt and following her out the door.

"Work?" He questioned, gesturing to her attire.

She nodded.

"Do you work at King's Landing Hospital?"

She nodded again.

Gendry huffed. That was a clear conversation ender. Did he do something wrong? He tried again.

"Are you working all night?"

"Not really," she told him curtly.

Now this was getting annoying. It was clear Arya wasn't interested in talking to him like she was before they had sex. Did she think he was stupid? Was he bad in bed? He snorted. No, he wasn't. She said 'Wow.' That meant that she liked it, right?

Before he could overanalyze Arya's nods, he saw her stop in front of a black Jetta.

He snorted when he saw it. He couldn't help it.

"What?"

He couldn't believe it. Arya Stark drove a chick car.

"Nothing." He knew that he was smiling. It was one of the indicators that he was lying but he was hoping she didn't notice. He climbed into the passenger seat of her compact car.

She noticed.

Arya remained outside the car with a scowl on her face and arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Are you laughing at me?"

"What? No. It's nothing, Arya. I was just laughing about something funny from earlier." He continued to lie.

"I'm not getting in this car until you tell me what's so funny," she told him stubbornly.

He groaned and looked out of the window of the driver's side. He knew she was serious too.

"Look, it's nothing. I just didn't expect you would be one to drive a Jetta."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just don't look like the type to drive a stereotypical chick car. No offense," he added quickly.

Arya rolled her eyes and snorted under her breathe. He could hear the muffled "Stupid" under her breath as she climbed in the passenger door and started the car.

Backing out of her space in the garage, she turned left on the road and followed all of Gendry's directions. He lived on the opposite side of town where the rent was considerably cheaper and not as nice. He felt a twinge of embarrassment in showing Arya where he lived. It was obvious that she made much more money than he did and was able to afford nicer things.

Pretty soon they ended up in front of his one story flat. Arya pulled into to the empty spot in front to park. Neither of them talked during the relatively short ride.

Just as Gendry was about to open the car door and say goodbye. Arya spoke up.

"I think we should have some ground rules with our arrangement."

His hand fell from the door handle and he felt his stomach drop. "Ground rules?"

"Yes stupid," she rolled her eyes. "Ground rules so we don't get attached or whatever."

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair before setting back in his seat. It was too early and he was too hung-over to have this conversation right now. Before he had the chance to mentally prepare himself, Arya was off.

"Don't buy me shit. Don't call me just to chat or tell me 'I was just thinking about you.' Don't ask me about my day. Don't take me out to dinner to the movies to the dentist. Don't hold me hand and don't hug me," she began rattling off things, listing them off with her fingers. "We only kiss during sex. No asking me about my feelings. No telling me I have commitment issues or have problems commuting my feelings. I know. I don't need you stating the obvious…"

"Arya?"

"No fighting. No asking me what I think about you or our relationship. No jealousy. Don't tell me what you think of me. I only want compliments in bed."

He tried again. "Arya."

"I don't want to know about your hopes or dreams. I don't care. Don't ask me about mine. And don't ask me about the past or past relationships and I won't about yours."

"Arya."

"Don't list me as your ICE contact. If you're stupid enough to wrap yourself around a tree, you're even stupider to think I would go identify your body at the morgue."

"Arya!"

He managed to catch her attention that time and she stopped her tirade.

"Anything to add," she asked him, turning in her seat to look at him.

Now he knew why Arya was so cold toward him after. She was keeping her distance. She only wanted one thing from him and that was it. Sex.

"Look, if you're not into this just.."

"I only have one rule to add," he cut her off. She looked over at him. "No sleeping with my father."

She smiled at him and even laughed. "Ick. You don't have to worry about that," she said with a little grimace.

"Look. I get it. We fuck and that's it. No strings attached."

"I don't want anything more. I can't have anything more. Gendry, I'm working over 60 hours a week sometimes. I'm at work till 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning. I'm going to need someone willing to be in my bed at 2 a.m. with no questions asked.

"We can't have what we had at camp. We can't get close. It will only complicate things."

He leaned back in his seat. She was pretty clear on not having a relationship with him. Gendry didn't know she wanted this much distance between the two of them. But, if that was what Arya wanted than he wasn't one to deny her.

"As milady commands," he tipped his head towards her in a mock bow.

Arya shoved his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

It looked like something was bothering her. Even though he was sure he was breaking one of her rules, he decided to probe.

"What's bothering you?"

Arya snapped her head up at him.

"And don't try to tell me nothing."

She fisted her hands in her lap. "It's just that," she began. She took a deep breath before continuing, "How long are we going to be doing this?"

"We just started!"

"I know! I'm just saying, when do we stop?"

Gendry huffed. He knew what she meant. How long to they continue before it gets too messy? He knew it was bound to happen. Sex tends to complicate a lot of things and they couldn't carry this on forever.

"We stop when one of us gets too involved, you know? Start developing feeling for each other for something more or if we meet someone new.

"Well it won't be me."

"It definitely won't be me."

"Good."

"Good."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Gendry opened the door.

"So," he said as one of his legs planted itself on the concrete pavement. "You'll text me then when you want to met up?"

Arya nodded quickly. "Definitely. I'll let you know."

Gendry nodded. "Okay. Cool," he said dumbly, nodding his head before climbing out of her car. "Thanks for the ride," he said, popping his head back into the car.

Arya just nodded and returned her gaze back to the road.

Taking the hint, Gendry shut the door and watched her sped off.

He managed to drag himself up his stairs despite his hangover protesting at him to stop what he was doing and die on the floor. He walked through the front door and immediately became aware of all of Willow's shit around his place.

Their framed pictures scattered around the bannister and coffee table, her coat hanging in his front hall, her organic granola that was in his pantry and her skim milk in his fridge. He made a mental note to go through his entire place and shove all her things in a box to give to her one day. But, for right now, he needed to take a shower and take a nap.

They were dating for a little more than eight months before they broke up. Did they truly break up? Kind of hard to tell when your girlfriend tells you she had been banging your dad behind your back for the past three months of the relationship. He hadn't even thought about getting in touch with his father yet.

He wouldn't even know what to say to him. Hey dad, I heard you've been fucking my girlfriend for the past three months. How's that going for ya?

Gendry and his father always had a complicated relationship. He never fully forgave his father for leaving his mum after finding out she was pregnant. Then his mom died and the court took custody of him. He presumed that his father was either dead or didn't want anything to do with him. His mother never talked about him, always avoiding the conversation by saying it wasn't important. He always wondered though.

They found out who his father was after running some paternity tests. Turns out Robert Baratheon's DNA was in the system after a couple of DUIs. Who would have thought? Not only was his father alive, turns out he was one of the richest motherfuckers in the county.

Then there was a court battle between the state and Robert Baratheon over who took ownership of him. Gendry guessed that his father wouldn't even show up for the court date and he would be shipped off to foster homes for the next two years. He guessed wrong. He remembered his father nearly busting down the door for the case, screaming all sorts of objections at the judge about being deemed an unfit parent. He claimed he didn't even know he had a son and that his mother never told him.

Gendry managed to convince his court appointed lawyer (he didn't have the funds to hire his own) to press to give him a summer off before moving in with him. He needed time to process this all. Why did his mother never tell him who his father was? Was Robert telling the truth? If Robert was involved or at least paying child support then Gendry wouldn't have lived his childhood in the slums of King's Landing. He could have had a nicer life, a better life. He could have gone to a better school and have the chance to go to college. He felt ashamed, but he was angry at his mother for keeping all this from him.

Despite Robert's objections, the judge agreed and order his father to remain sober those months and find a better place to live other than his bachelor's pad.

He nearly crawled up the stairs to his bathroom, ripping off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. He took a minute to sniff the clothes, smelling the fresh laundry detergent Arya used when she was cleaning his clothes. He couldn't help the stupid grin that made its way on his face at the thought of her cleaning his clothes from him, something strangely sweet and kind that Arya typically reframed from.

Blasting the hot water, Gendry leaned his face against the steamed linoleum tiles of his shower. The water was nearly scolding hot, turning his skin into a bright, angry red. He didn't care. The water felt glorious on his aching muscles.

Under the soothing blast of the water, Gendry was finally able to clear his head over everything that happened in the past 48 hours. He was still a little torn up over his breakup with Willow. He wouldn't go as far to say he was in love with the girl, but he fancied himself would have been shortly.

He met Willow at a bar where his high school friends, who nicknamed themselves 'The Brotherhood', frequently spent their nights. Willow worked there as a pretty shitty bartender with her older sister, Jayne, who owned the bar. At first, Gendry hadn't thought much of her other than she had a bit of a mouth on her. It wasn't until Willow cornered him as he was leaving the men's room and demanded that he take her out on a date that they began going out.

Their relationship had been complicated for the most part. Willow was a little too feisty and emotional at times while Gendry tended to be too quiet and sullen. They tended to butt heads over a lot. Majority of their relationship centered on fighting and then makeup sex, which wasn't awful at first. Eventually though, Gendry was growing tired of the constant fighting from her and he could tell Willow was too.

Apparently so if she went running to his dad for comfort.

He squeezed some shampoo into his hands to lather up. He hadn't thought much about Arya in years after leaving camp. He considered traveling to Winterfell to see if he could find her but the Brotherhood said it would be super creepy if an eighteen year old started traveling through town trying to find some fifteen year old.

When they put it like that, he had to agree.

He never thought their relationship would progress to that though. So quickly too. Hell. He never thought he'd even see her again. The night was still a little foggy and he vaguely remembered seeing her across the street as he was drinking his face off in the pub. It was like seeing the ghost of Harrenhal and all the memories of her, him and camp came running back.

She was the second person he had ever opened up to; the first belong to his mother. Back then he was always shy around other girls. Hells, he still was. Whenever girls would approach him, he'd usually end up blushing and cutting the conversation short by stuttering about having to be at work or at home to help his mother. But, Arya was different. More straightforward than he was use to encountering and much more blunt. He remembered her back at camp, being an all around huge pain in the ass. Buzzing around him, complaining about how everyone in the place was a giant idiot (including him.)

His favorite moments were when she talked about herself and her family. Even with her scoffs about her mother and sister, Gendry could always hear softness in her voice when she spoke about her family and Winterfell. She loved Winterfell and most importantly, her family. She would spend hours talking to him about Godswoods and how awesome her half brother Jon was.

"You'll love him," she told him matter of fact while she sprayed Windex on the windows. "Jon's the best."

"Really," Gendry asked with his eyebrows quirked up as he mopped up the floors.

Her punishment ended two weeks ago but Arya still followed him around, helping him with his work.

"You can meet him when you come to Winterfell."

He nearly dropped his mop. "Visit you?"

Arya rolled her eyes at him, "Of course! What? You didn't think you were never going to see me after this dreadful camp concludes? Stupid. Can't get rid of me that easy. You're basically family."

He could still remember the huge grin that was on his face after her words.

Then he got the call that his father couldn't wait for the end of the summer for Gendry to move in with him. He tried to fight it but he knew it would be a lost cause. His lawyer told him that the decision was final and there was no use fighting it. So, he packed up his stuff and strode out the front gate of the camp to the taxi that was waiting outside.

He was never good with goodbyes. He was use to everybody leaving him. It was strange to be the one leaving someone else. He didn't know what to say to her either. He knew their friendship wouldn't last outside the walls of camp. In two short years, he'd be an adult and he couldn't carry a friendship with a teenager. Their friendship was innocent but he knew people would always find a way to twist it into something it wasn't. It was stupid to think otherwise.

It was obvious Gendry cared more about their past friendship than she did. He tried to ignore the sucker punch in his stomach when she suggested they just have sex. Of course, Arya Stark would only want sex from him. Look at him! He was just a middle class mechanic with nothing to show for himself other than a motorcycle and a tiny flat. He didn't go to college. He didn't have a lot of money. The most he would ever amount to was being the owner of the car garage he worked at.

Gods, he felt stupid. What did he think? Arya liked him? That they might begin dating? Jesus, he was an idiot. With all those rules she rattled off to him, it was clear she was only looking for one thing from him: a good, hard fuck.

Well, he could do that. He was going to give Arya the best sex she could ever imagine.

After changing into a pair of loose grey sweatpants, he stumbled into his living room, grabbing an old fleece blanket and flopped down on his couch. His shades were still shut, casting the room dark and withdrawn. He had soaked face cloth in the bathroom to help relieve the splitting headache. Once settling on the couch, he draped it over his eyes and forehead. He breathed in deeply, nearly drunk over the prospect of sneaking in a nap before tonight's football game.

He needed to stop thinking. It was beginning to kill his brain. The events of his last day faded away with each passing breath and he felt himself slowly drift off into a deep slumber.

Until…

His front door slammed straight open, ricocheting off the wall. The noise nearly caused him a damn near heart attack and sent him flying off the coach and crashing onto the floor. He landed with a thud in the open space between his coffee table and couch. His facecloth that was once over his eyes and forehead, landed on top his stomach, soaking his clean tee shirt.

"Fucking Christ!"

"Hey dude. What's up," Hot Pie said casually as he waltzed into his living room.

Gendry glared from his spot on the floor. "Hot Pie? What the fuck? What the hells are you doing here?"

"Me? Can't a guy see his best buddy to make sure he was alive and not dead in a dark alley somewhere in the city?"

"Fucking hells, Hot Pie. I'm very much alive, no thanks to you," Gendry grumbled as he got up from his spot on the floor and settled back on the couch.

Leave it to Hot Pie to ruin his one day off and barging into his home like he owned it. Wait a minute.

"Hot Pie? How did you get in here?" He always locked his front door.

"I made a copy of your key," Hot Pie shrugged as he rummaged through his fridge.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe you didn't already make me a copy yet."

Gendry groaned, feeling his head pound even more. All he wanted to do was nap. Was that too much to ask?

Hot Pie made his way over to the couch with a tub of guacamole and a bag of Tostitos chips. He settled himself next to Gendry and began to noisy munch on the chips. Leaning back on the sofa, he clicked on the television.

"Do you mind," he asked even though he already turned the TV. on.

Gendry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, defeated. So much for that nap. "Go for it."

"So," he said as he flicked through the channels. "What happened to you last night?"

The last thing Gendry wanted to talk about was Arya and his arrangement and the last person he wanted to talk about Arya with was Hot Pie. He was known to a big mouth and Gendry wouldn't put it pass him to go blabbing to the Brotherhood about his recent hook up.

"Nothing," he shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his seat.

Hot Pie snorted, "Bullshit. I saw you leave with that girl from camp. Anya?"

"Arya," he corrected. "And what of it?"

"What of it? What happened, man? Don't leave me in the dark."

"Nothing," he told him gruffly, hoping to end the conversation.

Hot Pie dipped another chip into the tub of guacamole. "_Nothing_," he mocked before popping the chip into his mouth. "What did you do? Fuck her," he joked as he chewed.

Gendry hesitated for a minute.

His hesitation was enough for Hot Pie. "You dirty dog. You totally did," Hot Pie turned to look at him with a shocked expression.

"What? No," Gendry lied.

"You're a shit liar. You totally did. And what," he dramatically checked his wrist- watch. "Less than twenty-four hours after breaking up with Willow?"

Gendry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd never hear the end of this from Hot Pie.

"So, how was it? Details, man. Give me details. That girl's pretty hot even if she's kind of a bitch."

"She's not a bitch," Gendry defended her quickly. "You don't even know her."

Hot Pie held up his hands, "Okay. Okay. Touchy."

"And yes, if you have to know, we did have sex," Gendry told him. "And no. I'm not telling you anything about it."

"Good for you," Hot Pie cheered. "After what Willow did to you, you deserve to fuck like, ten girls."

"Can we not talk about her? Actually. Can we just not talk period?"

He heard Hot Pie huffed. He knew he pissed him off but he couldn't help it. His head was pounding and he was going to drive himself crazy thinking about Willow and Arya.

Luckily, Hot Pie stayed quiet other than the crinkle of the chip bag and the occasional crunch the accompanied it. He could deal with that. Leaning his head over the back of his couch, Gendry closed his eyes. He was about to enjoy some nice shut-eye when he heard the loud buzz on his coffee table. He tired to ignore it before he heard his phone go off again.

He swore when it went off a third time. Was everyone trying to sabotage his nap?

He swiped his phone off the counter and scrolled through the texts. He had three.

_Dad: Call me._

Tough fucking chance. He rolled his eyes and scrolled to the next message.

_Tom: Game tonight. My place?_

He shrugged. Maybe if he managed to squeeze in a bloody nap he might consider going.

He opened the last message.

_Arya: I'm working till 2 a.m. Wanna meet up after?_

He grinned. Tom's could wait. Maybe even that nap too.

_Gendry: Yours or mine? _

"Are you going to Tom's later for the game," Hot Pie asked him as he closed his own phone. Seems like he got Tom's message too.

"Uh," Gendry began, trying to think of a good excuse. "No," he said slowly. "I-uh-I have to…" His eyes flickered around his apartment, hoping something would pop out to him.

He saw an empty laundry basket over by his stairs.

"I have to do my laundry!" He all but shouted at him.

Hot Pie looked at him. "Riiight."

His phone beeped again.

_Arya: Mine._

Yep. This was so much better than that nap.

* * *

**A/N: I am so surprised by everyone's positive comments about this story. I was nervous about posting it because I never written a full fledge story before. I'm happy that you're happy.**

**Up next we see Dr. Arya again, Dany presses her about her relationship with Gendry and Arya and Gendry continue their arrangement.**


End file.
